Gravity Falls (Full English Dub Cast)
If Gravity Falls was to be re-dubbed in English, then it will be dubbed by Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles) , Ocean Productions (Vancouver) and Funimation (Texas) with cartoon's voice actors. The English dub will air on Near Future. But Alex Hirsch and Justin Roiland were accepted for reprises Bill Cipher and Blendin Blandin respectiverly. Jason Ritter and Kristen Schaal were the original voices of Dipper and Mabel, but they were replaced by Bryce Papenbrook and Christine Marie Cabanos for new voice. Voice Cast Main characters *Bryce Papenbrook, ??? (altered voice): Dipper Pines *Christine Marie Cabanos: Mabel Pines *Steven Blum, ??? (altered voice): Grunkle Stan *Kyle Hebert: Soos Ramirez *Laura Bailey: Wendy Corduroy *Dee Bradley Baker: Waddles, Gompers the Goat *Richard Epcar: Stanford "Ford" Pines *Kate Higgins (child), Brian Drummond (teen/adult): Stan Pines *Stephanie Nadolny (child), Josh Keaton (teen): Ford Pines Recurring characters *Tia Ballard: Grenda *Stephanie Sheh: Candy Chiu *Greg Ayres: L'il Gideon *Tara Platt: Pacifica Northwest *Todd Haberkorn: Robbie Valentino *Laura Post: Tambry *Robbie Daymond: Lee *Khary Payton: Nate *Yuri Lowenthal: Thompson *Phil LaMarr: Sheriff Blubs *Wally Wingert: Deputy Durland *Julie Maddalena: "Lazy" Susan Wentworth *Travis Willingham: "Manly Dan" Corduroy *???: Sprott *Chris Cason: Bud Gleeful *Patrick Seitz: Preston Northwest *Karen Strassman: Priscilla Northwest *Fred Tatasciore: Agent Powers *Josh Grelle: Agent Trigger *Max Mittelman: Tyler Cuterbiker *Lucien Dodge: Toby Determined *???: Fiddleford Hadron "Old Man" McGucket *Tom Kane: Mayor Befufflefumpter *Sev'ral Timez **Cam Clarke: Creggy G. **Sam Riegel: Greggy C. **Yuri Lowenthal: Leggy P. **Bryce Papenbrook: Chubby Z. **Todd Haberkorn: Deep Chris *Christopher Corey Smith: Sir Lord Quentin Trembley *Justin Roiland: Blendin Blandin *David Sobolov: The Time Baby *Wendee Lee: Melody *Ike Amadi: Tats "Bouncer" *The Gnomes **Tom Kenny: Jeff the Gnome **Darin De Paul: Carson **Gideon Emery: Steve **Christopher Corey Smith: Jason **Neil Kaplan: Schmebulock, Schmebulock, Sr **Steven Blum: The fairy dust dealer **Kyle Hebert: The Gnome Police Department Villains *Alex Hirsch: Bill Cipher *Liam O'Brien: Wax Sherlock Holmes *Fred Tatasciore: The Shape Shifter *Kirk Thornton: The Summerween Trickster *Stephanie Sheh: .GIFfany *Bryce Papenbrook: Tyrone, Dipper Clones *Dee Bradley Baker: Paper Jam Dipper *Jennifer Hale: Darlene *Troy Baker: Blind Ivan *???: Probabilitor *Crispin Freeman: Hot Eye *Jamieson Price: Ogre *C. Thomas Howell: Talking Pinball Machine *Weirdmageddon Monsters **Christopher Sabat: 8-Ball **Dee Bradley Baker: Teeth **Derek Stephen Prince: Keyhole **Richard Epcar: Hectorgon **Erin Fitzgerald: Pyronica **David Sobolov: Paci-Fire **Peter Jessop: The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity **Jamieson Price: The Creature With Eighty-Eight Different Faces Minor characters *John Paul Karliak: Tate McGucket *Dee Bradley Baker: Mr. Poolcheck, Mysterious Old Man *Beth Grant: Mrs. Gleeful *Cree Summer: Pacifica's friend *Melissa Fahn: Pacifica's friend 2, Soldier Kid, Woman with Soos 1 *???: Reginald *Michelle Ruff: Rosanna *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Shandra Jimenez *Christopher Ayres: Old Man Ghost / Pa Duskerton *Russi Taylor: Old Woman Ghost / Ma Duskerton *Lex Lang: Lolph *Keith Silverstein: Dundgren *Troy Baker: Rumble McSkirmish *Tara Platt: Celestabelleabethabelle *Larry King: Wax Larry King *Coolio: Wax Coolio *Candi Milo: Summerween Superstore Clerk *Collin Dean: Mummy Kid *???: Gorney *Sam Riegel: Mermando *Nathan Sharp: Gabe Bensen *Cristina Vee: Lost Lady, Unicorn Toy *Mike Pollock: Ergman Bratsman *Yuri Lowenthal: Xyler *Todd Haberkorn: Craz *Matthew Mercer: Marius von Fundshauser, Tad Strange *Cherami Leigh: Carla McCorkle *C. Thomas Howell: Sergei *Wally Wingert: America Guy *David Hayter: Harry Claymore *The Liliputtians **Roger Craig Smith: Frans **Brian Beacock, Carrie Keranen: Dutch Liliputtians **Kirk Thornton: Knight Liliputtian **Quinton Flynn: Pirate Liliputtian **Josh Grelle: French Liliputtian **Travis Willingham: Big Henry **Janice Kawaye: Polly *Sean Schemmel: Smart Waddles *The Manotaurs **Travis Willingham: Chutzpar **Fred Tatasciore: Pituitor **Chris Tergliafera: Testosteraur **Patrick Seitz: Glurk **David Sobolov: Pubetor **Jamieson Price: Leaderar *JB Blanc: Multi-Bear, Bobby Renzobbi *Peter Lurie: Gary *John DiMaggio: Love God *Fred Tatasciore: Filbrick Pines *Cherami Leigh: Ms. Pines, Beautiful Woman, Fan That Gets Her Faced Signed *Liam O'Brien: Principal *David Sobolov: Ghosteyes, Possessed Mabel *Dave B. Mitchell: 90's Probabilitor *Ryan Reynolds: Dippy Fresh *Paul St. Peter: Archibald Corduroy "Ghost of Northwest's manor", Stuff Animal Tree *Brian Beacock: Alive Bell *Jamieson Price: Fun-O Clock Voice *Clancy Brown: Ernesto *Darin De Paul: Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Schwartstein *Wendee Lee: Abuelita, Meredith *Lex Lang: Reggie Ramirez *Johnny Yong Bosch: Greg Valentino *Ashly Burch: Janice Valentino *Cassandra Lee Morris: Black and White Actress *Robin Atkin Downes: Bus Driver *Chris Tergliafera: Waffle Guard #1 *Travis Willingham: Waffle Guard #2, Fake Host *Nolan North: Real Host *Beau Billingslea: Grandpa the Kid *Dave B. Mitchell: Steve *John Paul Karliak: Doug *Erica Mendez: Donna, Tourist Girl *Keith Silverstein: Game Show Host "Rich" *Kate Higgins: Beebly Boop's Employee, Cute Biker Mom *Alastair Duncan: British Bulldog *Danielle McRae: Lady on Fire *Cindy Robinson: Log Girl, Woman with Soos 2, Rich Woman *Carrie Keranen: Corn Maze Girl *Sandy Fox: Girl with Pigtails *Erica Lindbeck: School Receptionist *Jason Marsden: Board Member, Black and White Actor *Michelle Ruff: Purse Woman *Christopher Corey Smith: British Officer *???: Backupsmore Speaker *Marc Worden: Pink Unicorn *Sarah Anne Williams: Girl on TV, Scared Mother *Colleen Villard: Scared Little Girl, Little Boy *Benjamin Diskin: Scared Teen *Peter Jessop: Biker *Gideon Emery: Scared Wealthy Man *Chris Jai Alex: FBI Agent 1 *Kaiji Tang: FBI Agent 2 *???: Granny Sweetkins *Catherine Taber: Woman with Pug *Ali Hillis: Count Down Voice *Barbara Goodson: Angry Old Cat Lady *Janice Kawaye: Little Girl, Baby crying *Julie Ann Taylor: Ride Voice *Erin Fitzgerald: Woman with Letters *David Kaye: Robotic Voice *Quinton Flynn: Ticket Vendor *Zach Aguilar: Guy with Babies on TV *Yuri Lowenthal: Boy That Bullies Gideon *Zach Callison: Boy on Tour; Boy Mable has a Crush On *Dan Woren *Kyle McCarley *Steve Kramer *Steve Staley *Ogie Banks *Antony Del Rio *Nyambi Nyambi *Doug Erholtz *Tara Sands *Faye Mata *Allegra Clark *Xanber Mobus *Xanthe Huynh *Michael McConnohie *Spike Spencer *David Vincent *Caitlin Glass *Chris Niosi *Tony Oliver *Elizabeth Maxwell *Sean Chiplock *Marc Diraison *Mona Marshall *Lauren Landa *Kira Buckland *Taliesin Jaffe *Michael Sorich *Kimlinh Tran *Gregg Berger *Scott McNeil *Brina Palencia *Bill Rogers Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:Gravity Falls Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas